Conscience
by Empty Thoughts
Summary: Because Luke Castellan wasn't all bad, not completely, at least. But he was bad at listening to the little voice inside his head.


_He stared at the knife in Annabeth's hand, the blood on her face._

_"Promise."_

_Then he gasped like he couldn't get air. "Annabeth..." But it wasn't the Titan's voice. It was Luke's. He stumbled forward like he couldn't control his own body. "You're bleeding..."_

* * *

[He's just a kid.]

We're all just kids, he thinks bitterly.

[So you're going to kill him.]

I have to.

[No you don't. Walk away.]

I can't.

[Yes you can.]

Look how they treat us! He shouts bitterly.

[So you're going to kill this kid? He thinks you're his friend, Luke.]

I need to do this. Stop trying to talk me out of it.

[Why do you need to do this? Because a _pit_ told you so? Be realistic, Luke. This isn't going to work.]

Stop patronizing me. It _will_ work. We're going to overthrow the gods. We're going to get the respect we deserve.

[By killing a twelve year old boy? That's how you're going to take over the world?]

No. This is only the beginning. He's just going to be an unfortunate casualty of war.

[Twelve is so young...]

It was young enough for Thalia, wasn't it?

Luke goes to find Percy.

* * *

[I don't get this.]

Luke sighs. I don't want to talk.

[I really don't. How does killing Thalia help with anything?]

I'm not killing Thalia—

[Yes you are. If they don't find the golden fleece she's dead, Luke.]

They _will_ find it. They already know where it is.

The voice in his head sighs. [What happened to you, Luke? You used to be so good.]

They treat us like dirt. If I was so good, shouldn't I deserve better?

There was a pause. [Think about Annabeth. This has got to be killing her, too.]

She can come join the right side and see what they're doing wrong.

[I don't want to talk to you anymore. Go play with your coffin.]

* * *

He takes one last second to think.

[Hey, this isn't going to end well,] his brain tells him.

Yeah, he thinks, I know.

[So why are you doing this?]

Because, he thinks. I have to.

[You don't _have_ to do anything. Let someone else do it.]

You can't run a revolution if you're a coward.

[It wouldn't make you a coward... you would just have a sense of self preservation.]

Look, I need to do this.

[It's crazy. You shouldn't.]

I'm talking to myself, aren't I? We passed crazy a long time ago.

[... this won't end well.]

Probably.

And then he jumped in the water.

* * *

[You can't change you mind after you do this. Just think about it for a bit longer.]

I can't think about it for any longer.

[You're going to _die_,] the voice snaps, [stop being so stupid.]

I'm not being stupid! Luke snaps back, you are!

[We're the same person.]

This is stupid. Just leave me alone.

[Not until you decide to stop this. If you die, I die too. And I like being alive.]

I couldn't stop this if I tried.

The voice is silent as Luke runs his hand along the golden sarcophagus.

[A sarcophagus fit for a king...]

The king of the new world, Luke says, almost wistfully.

[Yes, too bad you won't be around to see it.]

* * *

There's the feeling of crowdedness in Luke's head, probably because it's being shared by two beings at once. When Luke isn't paying attention, it's quiet. There's a out-of-body experience, which is funny because technically he still _is_ in his body, he's just not in control.

When he _is_ paying attention, it's loud, disorganized, hard to follow and confusing.

There are brief moments when Luke is thrusted out of his spot in the back of his mind into the front. In one of them, a blue plastic hairbrush connects with his face and he has just enough time to say, "Ow," before the control is gone.

The voice is quiet during all of this, which Luke is thankful for, because he is sure he wouldn't enjoy months alone with it.

* * *

[Luke, listen to me, this is important.]

What? Luke says, slightly confused because he hasn't had a proper conversation in a while.

[You need to stop this.]

Stop what?

[_This_. Don't be stupid.]

What?

[Don't tell me you haven't been paying attention.]

Err... Not really, no.

[Just hold him back until I find a way to stop this.]

What? But Luke didn't argue because the voice sounded like it meant business.

So Luke did something he hadn't done before: he fought for control. But Kronos didn't want to give up and the next few minutes were partially Luke and partially the titan lord.

I thought we liked being alive.

[We do.]

But we're going to die.

[This is where I say I told you so.]

What?

[This isn't going to end well for us.]

"Promise."

And then he was finally, fully, in control again.

* * *

**You're probably confused. It's Luke's third point of view- but the first point of views are just thoughts. [ha, thoughts. Empty Thoughts. i amuse myself greatly] The ending, the thing in quotation marks, is from the quote from the Last Olympian above^**

**Then boom he dies the end.**

**I need sleep. And to write 25WTPO. Oops.**

**Don't hate me?**


End file.
